


Eyes the Color of...

by MrsHamill



Series: Dribble Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-19
Updated: 2001-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just exactly WHAT color...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes the Color of...

**Author's Note:**

> This little snip arose out of an argument on the MA list over Ewan's eye color.

"Next!"  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped up to the small window and smiled winningly at the elderly human woman who sat there. She raised one eyebrow behind her totally-unnecessary but Sithly-intimidating half-glasses and merely held out her hand. Smile weakening, he handed over the completed forms.  
  
"Ah, Padawan Kenobi," she said, looking over the forms. "Renewing your duo license, I see. And who do you have vouching for you today?"  
  
"Um, my Master, ma'am," Obi-Wan said nervously, indicating the tall man next to him. She spared the Master one glance, then another, her eyes widening.  
  
Qui-Gon fought the urge to blush as she raked him up and down - well, down as far as she could without becoming too obvious - then his own eyes widened when she said, "well, how about it then?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice only slightly strangled.  
  
"Your license, sir. I need your duo license," she smirked.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Here you are."  
  
"Ah. Master Jinn. That should be fine then. Let's just check your Padawan's forms over. Hmm..." she expertly shuffled the forms, checking off various items, then settled on the personal information page. "Age 21. You're a little late with your renewal, Padawan."  
  
Hanging his head, Obi-Wan said, "Yes, Ma'am sorry ma'am. We're often off Coruscant, you see..."  
  
"Well, no matter. Height five feet eleven." Her eyes squinted at him, damning. "I think you're off by an inch or two there, Padawan."  
  
"Oh, no, ma'am, I was measured just last week at my med check-up..."  
  
"Five _eleven_?"  
  
Before his Padawan could get more flustered, Qui-Gon interjected. "I'll vouchsafe that, ma'am. I've read the med report and it is just under five eleven."  
  
"Master!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, how often do you have to hear Yoda say size matters not?"  
  
Sulkily, Obi-Wan said, "You should talk..."  
  
"Padawan!"  
  
"Sorry, Master." Obi-Wan's ears tinged pink.  
  
The woman behind the counter watched this byplay, fascinated. Then she cleared her throat and continued. "Very well, five eleven. Rounding up is permitted. Moving along. Weight, 180 pounds." Again, the hard stare. Obi-Wan was beginning to sweat.  
  
"Very well, it _does_ look as though you've got some muscle on you. Hair... what's this? No. Hair, brown."  
  
Tentatively, Obi-Wan said, "I've always considered it strawberry blonde..."  
  
"It definitely has a delightfully reddish cast to it, especially..." Qui-Gon soothed.  
  
"Master!"  
  
Now it was the older man's turn to flush. "Sorry, Padawan."  
  
Once again, the woman appeared fascinated. "Hair, brown. Eyes... oh, no. This will NEVER do." She stared even harder at the poor Padawan before her, and then scratched out what he had written and wrote HAZEL.  
  
Obi-Wan protested. "But... but... they're not hazel, they're sorta greeney-bluey-gray, just like I put down..."  
  
Fixing the young man in place with a severe glare, the woman said, "Sorta greeney-bluey-gray is simply NOT permitted, Padawan. Your eyes are hazel."  
  
Qui-Gon found he had to interject. "Madam, it is my understanding that 'hazel' denotes some brown. My Padawan has no brown in his eyes."  
  
"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said, relieved.  
  
"Now, the color does appear to change...when he's tired, they tend to be more blue. And when he's happy, I've noticed definite tendencies towards gray."  
  
"Master..."  
  
"After a workout, the blue and gray kind of mingle into a lovely pale shade. And of course, when he's excited, the green seems to predominate..." Qui-Gon's voice was taking on breathy tones as he gazed deeply into his Padawan's eyes.  
  
"MASTER..."  
  
"And just out of bed his eyes can be the deepest turquoise I've ever seen..."  
  
" _MASTER_!" Obi-Wan was really blushing now, and even the elderly lady behind the counter was breathing a little heavily.  
  
Catching himself suddenly, the tall Master abruptly flushed. "Sorry, Padawan."  
  
Snapping out of her daze, the woman looked at the Padawan again. "Welll..." she said slowly, and Obi-Wan leaned in towards her with his most winning smile plastered all over his face. "Oh, all right. Green. That's my final offer."  
  
Both Jedi beamed at her, causing her to actually blush a bit. "Very well, Padawan, you are finished. Your new license will arrive by courier later today."  
  
As they turned to go, she called out after them. "Oh, Master Jinn, your license will be up for renewal next month..."  
  
Flashing a rather sickly smile at her, he muttered "Thank you but I think I'll be taking taxis from now on."

end


End file.
